User blog:Amz96/New school,New life, New friends Part 5
Hey guys again really sorry, being really busy with school, trying to work one this an school work is hard work! anyways here's part 5 Chapter 5 '' Perviously --- '' Rose: Why didn’t you tell me then are there ? ''Rose runs up stairs. '' Kim: rose your only five ''shouting out to rose ''and now '' ''Kim’s POV '' ''So rose knows, she ran up stairs and I ran after her, she’s not in her room , grace is still on the phone to her apparently “boyfriend” . Rose isn’t in here room where could she be. ?? '' Dear Diary so know rose knows about our parents now all I need to tell is well Jack, and grace, since i’m going to be her sister now. but i cant find her, its 5 o’clock and what if shes put there all alone. No i don’t want to loose my sister to. Anyway I have to go , and find Rose. Love always Kim Kim: Jane im just going out, for a walk. Jane: But you just got back from karate, which im not to proud of you doing. Kim: yeah well i love it ! and i wanna do it! and i just need to blow off some steam. Jane: ok, but we will talk about Karate, when you get home, do you have you phone ''Yelling as Kim leave '' Kim: Yes ''Slamming the door behind her. '' ''Kim talking to her self : ''Where would a 5 year old girl go when she is upset ? ''Kim runs around looking for rose '' ''“''Rose, Rose where are you ?” ''Runs into Mika '' Mika: Kim whats wrong ? Kim: Im trying to find Rose, she’s run off. Mika: ok stop, and tell me why she ran off Kim: well Aunty jane and i told her about our parents Mika: you mean, she didn’t know Kim: Mika she only 5, 5 years olds hardly understand anything. Mika: True, do you know why she ran Kim: well we tell each other everything, things we kept from our parents, we were very close, I guess, she thought I betrayed her. Mika: what kind of things did you hide from your parents ? Kim: MIKA, Mika: sorry, come one, we will go to the mall maybe she’ll be there ? Kim: good idea, thank you. ''Mika and Kim walk around looking for rose '' Kim: come on lets go to the dojo, maybe the others can help us Mika: ok if thats what you want. ''at the Dojo in the mall '' Rudy : Kim have you got the form signed ? Kim: Thats not on my mind right now. Rudy: oh ok Jack: what wrong, i’ve only know you for a day, but I can tell you somethings wrong. Kim: My sister has run off Jack: thank god ! she was annoying me Kim: WHAT did you say . Jack: Grace, she was calling me and talking to me like she was my girlfriend, I have no interest in her. Kim: Grace, know she’s at home, I believe leaving messages on your phone ! its kinda creepy. No i’m talking about my little sister rose, she’s run off. and I need help finding her. Jack: sure we’ll help right guys Milton and jerry: yeah sure. Milton do u have a photo so we actually know what she looks like? ''Everyone looks at milton '' Milton: what we could bring back the wrong girl? Kim: here take that with you Kim: thank you so much, if you find her bring her back her, and will meet he in an hour, if you find her give me a call and ill come running. Jack: Ok Kim ill go with you Rudy: Milton you come with me. Jack: jerry and Mika. ''Every one looks at Jack and Kim '' Rudy: wow you guys are really protective parents Kim: what Milton: well you to obversely like each other. Jack: Wh..awt Nar right Kim: yeah where just friends Jerry: right, next thing we know you guys are going to be making out. Kim: Excuse me ? ''With Jerry and Mika '' Mika: Rose.. Rose... where are you ''Jerry just walking around with Mika '' Mika: aren’t you going to help ? Jerry: I am, walking around with you is helping, ill spot here out if I see here Mika: Fine ''With Milton and Rudy Rudy: they so like each other Milton: they so do. How are we going to get them together ? Rudy: By getting them to spar and train together. Milton: right or .... Rudy: or... you know those security cameras i set up last week. Milton: we could use those to spy on them Rudy: we make a good team. Milton: yes we do, now all we need to do is find rose. ''With jack and Kim '' Kim and Jack: Rose.... Rose.... Kim: Come one rose i’m sorry just come back Jack and Kim walk around (loosing hope) '' Kim: this is just Terrible, I know it was to soon to tell her Jack: tell her what? Kim: family issue, I just need her back, she the only close family I have and can trust Jack: Kim what do you mean ? Sit down and tell me. Kim: ok ''Jane walks up to Kim . '' Kim: well you see, My par... Jane: Kim where have you being ? and why are you at the mall, you said you where going for a run Kim: I did go for a run, and I ran here Jane: don’t you dare back chat me Miss Kimberly Ann Crawford Kim: sorry, I just .. Jane: no buts, and have you seen Rose, she’s not in her room Kim: No thats why I came here and said I was going for a run because Jane: because what Kim: well I didn’t want you to find out. Jane: ok honey, keep looking ill help, Kim: ok lets go Jack ''Jack walks with '' Jack: Is everything ok ? Kim: yeah, I just need to find Rose Jack: is that her? Kim: where Jack: near the time zone Kim: that looks like her ''Kim rushes over to Rose '' Kim: rose is that you ? Rose: what do you want ? Kim: I want to know if Rose: if i’m upset, Kim: would you mind if i talk to her Jack: sure, ill just sit over here Kim: thanks ''Smiles at jack '' 'With Rose and Kim ''' Kim: rose whats wrong Rose: you lied to me Kim: Rose, sometimes when you in our situation, its hard to explain to a five year old, so its best not to, Aunty Jane was going to tell you but I asked if I could tell you. Rose: But we tell each other every thing Kim: Rose as I said sometimes your to young to understand. Rose: fine, but am I to young to understand whats going on between you and him Kim: nothing’s going on Rose: really, Kim your my sister, !!!! I know when somethings going on. To be continued----- please give me some advice for the ending, thx for all your comments ! Category:Blog posts